ENTRE DOS AMORES
by milagro mansilla
Summary: Isabella de 19 años tendrá que elegir entre un nuevo amor que parece ser el indicado o su amor de colegio. decidirá amor o costumbre?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella estuiante promedio, de vida promedio y grandes sueños...sabe lo que quiere para su futuro pero no entiende muy bien su presente...sabe que no es igual a todas pero hay veces que se siente una mas de la mayoría...sus dias transcurren normales hasta que se enamora de su profesor Jacob y todo es color de rosas hasta que por esas cosas del destino se cruza con el chico de ojos color miel. sabrá diferenciar entre costumbre y amor verdadero?


	2. capitulo 1

-chicos para el tercer trimestre tan solo habrá dos maneras de aprobar, primero será dando toda a teoría de lo visto en clases o como segunda opción ser parte del acto del día de la música. El próximo jueves serán las audiciones para los que cantaran y el viernes para los que quieran tocar algún instrumento.

(En el fondo del curso)

-yo voy el jueves. Vos?

-y yo el viernes. Estas loca vos los dejo a todos sordos con mi voz. Bella y qué onda con Mike?

-ah? No nada por suerte me di cuenta antes de tiempo de que no nos complementamos como algo más que un amigo. Sabes veces pienso que busco el amor de mi vida e vano, que simplemente no existe.

- Isabella por favor solo tienes 17, toda la vida para poder conocerlo.

-si lo sé pero es que Charlie y Renne se conocieron a los 13 y desde ahí no se separaron más. Por qué a mí no me sucede lo mismo.

En ese momento sonó e timbre indicando el cambio de horario.

Isabella, Alice y Rosalie salieron del curso y siguieron su charla sobre los interrogantes del amor. Amaba esas chicas, las conocía desde que había entrado a mi primer año de secundario, pero no fue hasta segundo año en que realmente se hicieron amigas, y desde allí nunca mas se separaron.

Jueves

Isabella decidió que para la audición iba a cantar el tema "TU PEOR ERROR" de la quinta estación.

Esa canción siempre la transportaba a lugares paradisiacos.

Y definitivamente le ayudo, por que salió elegida vos principal para el numero en el que participarían ella y sus compañeros.

Día del acto

{Respira hondo, cuenta hasta tres y deja de temblar}

-wow de verdad estas nerviosa eh

-disculpa que dices?

-no nada, digo de que realmente estas nerviosa, no lo estés, cantas hermoso, te escuche en la audición.

-gracias, es difícil no estarlo, todo mundo está allí. Lo siento tu nombre es?

-olvide presentarme que despistado, Jacob Black, mucho gusto

-oh hola, Isabella Swan

Mientras tanto el presentador anunciaba su turno: - alumnos de tercer año interpretaran "BIG GIRLS DONT CRY" de Fergie, un fuerte aplauso.

-bueno es mi turno, hasta luego

-rómpete una pierna

{ okey Bella no estés nerviosa, tu puedes, solo respira y las letras saldrán}

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection, baby

To be with myself in center

Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

{oh genial lo estoy lo estoy logrando, todo va bien}

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone

I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown

Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard

We'll play jacks and Uno cards

I'll be your best friend and you'll be my

Valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to

'Cause I want to hold yours too

We'll be playmates and lovers

And share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home

It's getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself in center

Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

{lo hice, si, wow mi primera canción en público}

-muchas gracias a las cantantes y a los que han tocado los instrumentos. Eso chicos fue espectacular. Muchas gracias.

Un año después

Primeras horas de clase, pero nadie lo sospecharía ya en ese curso siempre había bullicio, esa era la mayor queja de los profesores, y la mayoría ya se había rendido en lo que respecta a la conducta de ellos. En fin, era la hora de tutoría y era el momento de que la profesora de los anuncios sobre las materias extra curriculares que habría ese año

-bueno chicos, como ya saben nuevas materias se han postulado este año entre ellas están piano, baile clásico, y coro. Sin más que decir nos vemos la semana que viene, antes de que me olvide tienen hasta fin del día para inscribirse.

Bella estaba más que entusiasmada, pensaba que sería muy productivo hacer algo más que inglés y estudiar para las materias del colegio. Mientras a su tiempo lo tuviera ocupado menos pensaría en el amor, ya había tenido su dosis de crisis amorosa por toda su adolescencia.

Si bien no llego a amar a Mike pensó que quizás con el tiempo se encariñaría, y llegarían a ser como lo eran sus padres. Ella quería encontrar un amor como el de su mamá y su papá. Y quería encontrarlo ya!. No, no era capricho, solo quería ser como ellos, no es tan difícil de lograr o si?


End file.
